Kanade Amamiya/Image Gallery
Official Art Key-img.jpg Img 01 (1).png Img 01.jpg Key Visuals Dream-Festival-00.png Dream Fes S2 promo.JPG Character Profiles Img 01.png Card Visuals Dream Festival! (Mobile Game) f_pr-001_00.png f_pr-006_00.png f_dfv01-025_00.png f_dfv01-029_00.png f_pr-030_00.png f_dfv01-004_00.png f_dfv01-014_00.png f_dfv01-001_00.png Tumblr of4yqaf49p1vgctpqo2 1280.jpg f_dfv01-012_00.png f_pr-012_00.png f_pr-017_00.png f_pr-036_00.png Tumblr otwxwkw8Fv1vgctpqo2 400.png f_dfv01-022_00.png Tumblr onn9ql5DH31vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr ojy42h7Qc81vgctpqo2 1280.png Tumblr old0fgEX8L1vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr old3cfm8Qy1vgctpqo2 250.png Data Carddass Dream Festival! F df-pr-04 00.png F df-pr-01 00.png F df01-24 00.png Imperial guardian kanade front.png Sparkling eyes kanade front.png Anime Screenshots Season 1 Episode 01 - The New Face That Plays Our Bonds!! Kanade_Trailer.jpg|Kanade as he appears in the trailer Kanade's Card.jpg|Kanade's card Kanade Training.jpg Kanade and Junya.jpg DF7.PNG DF6.PNG urgh poor Kana.png Junya_epio3_2.png Junya_epio3_4.png dream-festival_2.png|Kanade and his mother Episode 02 - Shin Oikawa is an Amazing Guy!! De32.PNG De31.PNG De29.PNG De30.PNG De28.PNG De27.PNG De26.PNG De25.PNG De24.PNG De23.PNG De22.PNG De21.PNG De20.PNG De19.PNG De17.PNG De16.PNG De15.PNG De14.PNG De13.PNG De12.PNG De11.PNG De10.PNG De9.PNG De8.PNG De7.PNG De6.PNG De5.PNG De4.PNG De3.PNG De2.PNG De.PNG Episode 03 - 2032 Kanade_this_week_smile.jpg Episode 09 - DearDream's Nationwide Tour!!!!!! Ep9 Kanade train.JPG Episode 11 - The Feeling We Want to Hold High!!!!! Ep11 DearDream Shige.JPG Episode 12 - The Door to Becoming Idols!!!!! Fshgdsfh.PNG Ep12 DearDream Pleasure flag.JPG Ep12 rookies2.png Hhrt.PNG }} ---- Season 2 R Episode 1 - True Idols!!!!! S2ep1 DearDream.jpg S2 ep1 real dream cd.png S2 ep 1 asuma and junya.png S2 ep1 DearDream fresh paint coord.png S2 ep1 DearDream car ride.png S2 ep1 DearDream chat.png R Episode 2 – A Song With No Continuation S2 ep2 junya kanade shin watching kf.png R Episode 3 – The Two Standing in the Fog!! S2 ep3 Junya food chat.png S2 ep3 Kanade on phone.png S2 ep3 Chizuru behind Kanade.png S2 ep3 kanade and Chizuru.png R Episode 4 – Assault! Full Coverage of Sankishi!!! S2 ep4 Mikami making ramen.png S2 ep4 DearDream fired up.png R Episode 7 – My Value as an Idol S2 ep7 kanade and richie.png S2 ep7 kanade mikami and richie.png S2 ep7 kanade asuma.png S2 ep7 kanade with hair down.png S2 ep7 kanade asuma and richie sneaking.png S2 ep7 kanade asuma climbing.png S2 ep7 kanade asuma guard.png S2 ep7 kanade and asuma on floor.png R Episode 8 – DearDream Fan Meeting!!!!! S2 ep8 Kanade cherry tomato.png S2 ep8 Kanade Junya and Chizu.png S2 ep8 Kana Chizu crash.png S2 ep8 DD locker room.png S2 ep8 Ritsu taking picture with DD.png S2 ep8 Kanade with hair down.png S2 ep8 DearDream asleep.png S2 ep8 DD tshirt designs.png S2 ep8 Kanade meat.png S2 ep8 Kanade Rose Bullet.png S2 ep8 trasig.png S2 ep8 trasig glowing coord.png S2 ep8 Itsuki Kanade Junya Dark luxery.png S2 ep8 Kanade Chizu Junya sparkling eyes.png S2 ep8 DD Candy Block R.png S2 ep8 Kanade.png S2 ep8 endcard.png R Episode 10 – Now Is the Moment to Change S2 ep10 Kanade.png S2 ep10 Kanade and Junya.png S2 ep10 Kanade eyes.png S2 ep10 Kanade by car.png S2 ep10 Kanade practise.png S2 ep10 Yuzuru tackle.png S2 ep10 Yuzuru and hurt Kanade.png S2 ep10 Junya Kanade table.png S2 ep10 Kanade shock.png S2 ep10 endcard.png R Episode 11 – All For Tomorrow!!!!!!! S2 ep11 balloons.png S2 ep11 DD and KF.png S2 ep11 Rising Star and Lightning Bolt Coords.png S2 ep11 glowing DD and KF.png S2 ep11 Junya Kanade Yuto.png S2 ep11 Kanade being carried.png S2 ep11 Kanade Junya and Itsuki.png S2 ep11 DearDream.png S2 ep11 dream appeal.png S2 ep11 Asuma Kanade Junya.png S2 ep11 Kanade smile.png S2 ep11 DearDream hug.png R Episode 12 – La La La Live Special! S2 ep12 chibis.png S2 ep12 2032.png }} Openings & Endings S2 op Kanade.png Others Merchandise Img 01 (1).jpg Img 04.jpg Img 06.jpg Img 07.jpg Img 05.jpg Gameplay Category:DearDream Image Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries